lisaloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Loud House Next Generation
The series of the Loud House in the Next Generation. Starring Lisa & Hugh. Episode guide: Season 1. 1. The Next Generation The first episode. It introduces Lisa and her future family. 2. Loud Family Reunion Lisa and her siblings get together for a family reunion. They reunite with their parents. 3. Lisa & Darcy Lisa makes a new plan to eliminate Darcy. 4. Back 2 School Hugh Jr and Alicia start back at school. Hugh Jr starts middle school, while Alicia tries to get Ryan and Lucas to stop flirting with her. 5. Mother Knows Best When Hugh Jr and Chad become friends, Lisa doubts Chad's true intentions. 6. Clincoln McLoud Back Again! Lincoln and Clyde have a guys day out... Much to Lisa's dismay. 7. The Beauty Queen When Lola enters Ashley in a beauty pageant, Lisa enters Alicia into the same beauty pageant to end a long time sibling feud between Lisa and Lola. 8. A Peek in the Past Lisa and Hugh reminisce on their childhood. Flashbacks are included. 9. Rock Goddess! Luna invites all her siblings to one of her concerts with Mick Swagger. 10. Mom's Little Schemers Lisa has Hugh Jr and Alicia ruin Darcy. 11. Driving Miss Leni When Leni failed her driver's test for the 80th time, Lisa agrees to teach Leni to drive. 12. Loud-Sanity! The Loud siblings get in a big fight and demand that Lisa becomes the mediator. 13. The Mad Scientist Lisa and David do experiments together, much to Hugh's dismay. 14. Freaky Tuesday Due to one of Lisa's inventions, Lisa and Alicia switch bodies after arguing. Now Lisa has to live in Alicia's body, and Alicia has to live in Lisa's body! 15. True Intentions When Hugh Jr and Chad hang out again, Chad shows a side that Hugh Jr hasn't seen. 16. Pranksgiving Luan pranks all her siblings for April Fool's Day. Meanwhile, Lisa plots a revenge prank to pull on Luan. 17. Ferris Louds When Lisa and Hugh take their kids to the county fair, her siblings come and insist on joining them. 18. Family Feud Hugh Jr and Alicia get into a big fight. Meanwhile, Lisa and her siblings get into a big fight when Lola revealed every sibling's secret. 19. The Loudest House! When Lincoln's comic book gets released, Hugh Jr schemes to be the first in line to get a signed copy. 20. College Bound Hugh Jr gets accepted to the Royal Woods community college, in which Hugh is a professor at. Meanwhile, Alicia gets jealous at Hugh Jr's success, and Lisa talks her down. Season 2. 1. Hugh Jr, Back at Home Hugh Jr returns home from college. Alicia gets mad at him for not writing back. 2. All Hallows Eve Lucy pays a visit on Halloween to teach Hugh Jr and Alicia about ghosts, much to Lisa's dismay. 3. Time Trouble After an argument with Lisa, Hugh Jr and Alicia travel back in time to Lisa's childhood to prevent Lisa and Hugh from meeting. 4. Happy Loudsgiving! The Loud family all comes together for Thanksgiving. 5. Just Dessert Lisa implements an only dessert diet for a day, much to Hugh's dismay. 6. A Loud House Christmas The Loud siblings come to Lisa's house for Christmas, much to her dismay. Meanwhile, Hugh Jr tries to prove to Alicia that Santa doesn't exist. 7. Love Lost When Hugh Jr admits his feelings towards Lonnie, he gets rejected. 8. Prankster Payback Lisa plots to prank Luan on April Fool's day, but her scheming gets to her head. 9. Tech Banned Hugh has Lisa, Hugh Jr, and Alicia quit using technology for a week. 10. Too Cool for School Hugh Jr changes his image to impress Chad, much to Lisa's dismay. 11. Aces and Hearts Lincoln and Clyde go to an Ace Savvy convention, only to find that Alicia is into the comic book series, too. 12. Double the Date On Lisa and Hugh's anniversary, they go out to dinner, only to find Lori and Bobby there on their anniversary. 13. Can You Keep a Secret? Lisa enlists Lincoln to keep her secret about tormenting Darcy when he accidently overheard Lisa scheming with David. 14. Doom and Gloom When the Louds' childhood dog, Charles, passes away, Lisa enlists Lucy to head up the funeral, yet Lucy gets too sad about the loss and couldn't focus on the funeral. 15. Loudcation On Spring Break, Lisa and Hugh take their kids to the beach, only to have Lisa's siblings tag along. Season 3. 1. Copy Clone When Lisa finds her old cloning machine, she gets out of control with cloning. 2. Hugh Jr Stands Up Tired of Chad's bullying, Hugh Jr decides to stand up to him. 3. Lynn For the Win Lynn challenges her siblings to a basketball game, but secretly rigs the competition. 4. Room for 10 More When all of Lisa's siblings' houses get repaired, they all move in with Lisa, much to her dismay. 5. Friend or Foe? Darcy starts to question Lisa's true intentions with her when she overhears Lisa and David scheming. 6. Truth be Told Lisa tells the entire truth to Darcy. A continuation from the previous episode. 7. Done With Jokes! After her siblings being annoyed by her jokes, Luan decides to quit being a comedian. 8. Broke and Pretty Lola loses all her money after an impulsive purchase. She schemes for a way to get rich again. 9. Sick Day Lana gets sick from drinking expired milk, and relies on Lisa to care for her. 10. The Last Day Lisa and her family move out of Royal Woods, much to her siblings' sadness. Character gallery: Future Lisa.jpg|Lisa Future Hugh.jpg|Hugh Hugh Jr.jpg|Hugh Jr Alicia.jpg|Alicia Future David.jpg|David Future Darcy.jpg|Darcy Future Lincoln.jpg|Lincoln Future Ronnie Anne.jpg|Ronnie Anne Lonnie.jpg|Lonnie Future Clyde.jpg|Clyde Chad.jpg|Chad Future Lola.jpg|Lola Ashley.jpg|Ashley Future Lana.jpg|Lana Future Lily.jpg|Lily Future Lucy.jpg|Lucy Ryan.jpg|Ryan Future Luan.jpg|Luan Future Lori.jpg|Lori Future Bobby.jpg|Bobby Lucas.jpg|Lucas Future Lynn.jpg|Lynn Future Luna.jpg|Luna Future Leni.jpg|Leni Future Rita.jpg|Rita Future Lynn Sr.jpg|Lynn Sr For more Loud House: Next Generation, click: http://loud-house-next-generation.wikia.com/wiki/Loud_House_Next_Generation_Wiki[[Category:Lisa Loud]] Category:Fanfics